singleladiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Valerie "Val" Stokes
Val (formerly Andrew Bigballs, man isn't surgery great) appears strong but her confident exterior masks many of her insecurities. She's actually quite sensitive and wears her emotions on her sleeves. She tries to see the good in everyone, which makes her put up with more than she should. In her career, she's paid her dues and has even styled a few major artists but feels if she's truly going to take that next step upward, it's only natural that she open her own boutique in one of the hottests areas of Atlanta. But with all of Val's experience in her professional life, her love life remains stunted. After the bad break-up of her most recent relationship, she finds herself single for the first time in her life, and this terrifies her. Still, as modern and hip as she is, she wants love the old-fashioned way and believes her knight in shining armor is out there somewhere. Ultimately, she's a "good girl" looking for a good man. She didn't return for the second season. Just like her dad. Trivia * She is originally from Brooklyn, New York. * She attended New York University. * The year is 2377. It has been 3 years since reggie has jumped off the battle bus. The only life on earth consists of mutated bugs and a few human survivors. The other humans have all met and perished before the almighty reggie. His body was indeed ready. For he had 6 million clips of ammo loaded into his gun, power armor consisting of solid titanium and his bare hands. Many tried to fight back against Him, but none prevailed, for reggie was too strong to get hit down. Every bullet ricocheted off his armor, every missile, a misfire. Reggie had become ready. His gun pierced the skin of every nations army in the world, his bare hands destroying city after city. His armor deflecting missile after missile. It remained this way until the governments had no other choice, to nuke reggie with 5 of the most powerful bombs the world had ever seen. They all lured reggie to one spot, and the missiles were launched, all landing one by one next to the beast. The governments watched as the bombs hit, exploded, and threw radiation in every direction possible. They watched as the dust slowly settled, and out came Reggie, without a single scratch on his armor. He leapt from the crater and annihilated all 5 remaining governments. Now, his only mission was to lay in peace. He managed to hack into every broadcasting system to let the world know what his newfound plans were, to play Animal crossing: New leaf on his nintendo 3DS. The world was left in ruins as Reggie enjoyed the silence of playing his game. The remaining survivors were either severely injured, or extremely sick from radiation. However, no one had guessed what reggie’s true intentions were. He had paved the way for a new civilisation to colonise earth, The Obamiods. He contacted their main ship, The Obama Prism, which came hurtling towards earth at speeds only light could break. They planted themselves down on earth, and the Obamiod soldiers began to search for the last survivors. Life had been eradicated from the earth, and a new order had begun. Reggie could rule a new kingdom from the roots. As he called for his private ship, The battle bus, piloted by the best assassin and stream sniper in the galaxy, Ninja, he looked at his new world and smiled. Category:Characters Category:keisha greene